


Sleepovers Are For Crushes and Deep Thinking

by perfumette



Series: The Grand Lellyphant/Perfumette Collaboration Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumette/pseuds/perfumette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima decide to have a sleepover. 100% pure trans fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers Are For Crushes and Deep Thinking

    “A sleepover? Isn’t that a little childish?” Tsukishima asked as he slipped on his school shoes. It was early Friday morning, before classes had started, and he was not in the best of moods—he’d burnt his breakfast toast, forgotten to do his math homework, and stepped in dog shit on the way to school. Overall, it was not the best morning, but his best friend’s smile did make the day a little brighter.

           Yamaguchi puffed out her cheeks and glared at him with faux anger. “Of course not! Sleepovers are totally fun!  Plus we can play Mario Kart and bake cookies and stuff!”

           “We play Mario Kart all the time anyway,” Tsukishima pointed out. “And I’m not baking cookies, that’s too girly—”

           He took one look at the expression on Yamaguchi’s face and immediately backtracked. “Cookies sound wonderful,” he said through gritted teeth.

           “Yay!” she cheered, hugging him; her breasts pressed up against his chest, making him blush furiously. “I can’t wait! Let’s do it tonight, okay?”

    Tsukishima nodded and tried his best not to stutter in front of such a cute girl. “S-sure.” _Jeez, it almost feels like we’re going on a date…_

    Yamaguchi giggled and gave him one more hug before sprinting off to homeroom. With a sigh, Tsukishima followed, praying that the blush on his cheeks wasn’t too obvious.

******************

    “My parents aren’t home tonight, but my brother is, so we gotta be quiet,” Tsukishima whispered as he and Yamaguchi tiptoed into his house. “I don’t want him knowing I’ve got a female friend over. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

    “Hear the end of what?”

    The two high schoolers practically jumped out of their skin. “Nii-san!” Tsukishima said, almost accusingly. “Were you eavesdropping? Rude.”

    Akiteru snorted and leaned against a wall, observing the other two. “So your girlfriend’s spending the night, huh? How cute.”

    Tsukishima flushed red. “She is _not_ my--”

    Yamaguchi clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him. “Yep, we’re dating,” she said cheerfully. “We decided to have a sleepover tonight! A sexy one! Besides, it’s just so cute, you know, the way his face contorts in his sleep? I just wanna cuddle him~!”

    Tsukishima just stared at her in abject horror as Akiteru laughed and laughed.

Afterwards, the two made their way upstairs and down the hall, Akiteru’s laughs slowly dying down as they went further, but it did nothing to erase the bright red blush on Tsukishima’s face

Once they got to the door of his room, he quietly opened it, led Yamaguchi inside, and shut it softly, before banging his forehead quietly against it in shame.

“What’s wrong? Got a headache?” Yamaguchi asked as she watched Tsukishima repeatedly bang his head against the door. “Does your head hurt?”

“Something like that,” he lied.

She leaned in next to him. “I bet your forehead hurts.” Then she gave him a mischievous smile. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“NO!” he screamed, leaping away. “No! Absolutely not!”

“Jeez, you don’t have to be so rude,” she pouted.

Akiteru’s laughter echoed from outside the door.

Tsukishima rubbed his forehead wearily, and after a moment, he sighed, “I’m going to get us some drinks.”

Yamaguchi grinned at him, nodding. “Alright, Tsukki.”

He sighed once more before he pushed the door harshly, wanting to make his trip quick, but it hit something _very much_ solid, and a dull thud resounded outside not even a second later.

He had forgotten that Akiteru was outside. Oops.

“Augh! Jesus!” Akiteru’s screams of pain made Tsukishima burst out laughing as he stepped outside and over his brother’s prostrate body, venturing downstairs to get some drinks from the kitchen.

*********

While Tsukishima was in the kitchen, Yamaguchi hesitantly stepped outside his room and crouched next to Akiteru. “Can I ask you for some advice?” she asked, head in her hands.

Aki nodded. “Sure. Lemme just...get up first…”

Once he had collected himself, Yamaguchi instantly began to overload him with questions. “What does Tsukki like in girls? Who’s his favorite female celebrity? Do you think he likes makeup or does he prefer the natural look? What about--”

Akiteru put his hands up in surrender. “Whoa, whoa! Calm down there! One at a time, please.”

“Aha, sorry…”

Meanwhile, Tsukki was climbing back up the stairs when he overheard Yamaguchi’s voice asking, “Wait, he _is_ straight, right?”

“You know, Yamaguchi, he could be into girls and _not_ be straight?”

“Who’s straight? Are you two talking about guys again?” he asked, interrupting the two, and handing a suddenly bright red Yamaguchi her soda, ignoring the look his older brother was giving him.

“N-nothing!” she stammered, grabbing hold of his shoulders and maneuvering him into the bedroom quickly. “C’mon! Let’s go play Mario Kart!”

Tsukishima made a noise of protest, but allowed himself to be moved nonetheless. Akiteru shook his head at the sight, sighing softly as the door shut behind them.

That Yamaguchi girl sure was an odd one.

*********

    Tsukishima and Yamaguchi played Mario Kart for an hour or so (he’d made the fatal mistake of allowing Yamaguchi to choose Rainbow Road) before getting bored, and pausing the game, deciding to just laze around on the floor in front of his tv.  

“Hey, so who were you two talking about earlier, anyway?” Tsukishima asked, idly fiddling with his controller.

    Surprisingly, Yamaguchi clammed up and averted her eyes. “Nobody,” she squeaked quietly.

    “Well, if it’s nobody, surely you won’t mind telling me what you were asking Aki about?”

    “I just wanted some advice from him,” she mumbled, playing with the hem of her uniform skirt. “Y’know, on...b-b-boys.”

    Tsukishima raised on eyebrow. Yamaguchi? Interested in boys? The thought had never even crossed his mind. “Really?” He smirked and poked her side. “So, who’s the lucky bastard?”

    Yamaguchi scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. “Like I’d ever tell you!” Then she giggled nervously and hid her blushing face in her hands.

    “I’m serious!” Tsukishima protested. “Tell me or I’ll... uh... I’ll tell Aki all of your embarrassing secrets. Aaaaall of them!”

    Yamaguchi gasped. “You _wouldn’t_.” She peeked between her fingers, eyes wide. “Even the one where I peed my pants during the school play?”

    “Especially that one!” (Akiteru already knew about it, but Tsukishima didn’t see the need to let Yamaguchi know that.)

    “Gah! You’re evil! I hate you!” she said with faux anger, pouting. Then she bit her lip and looked away. “D-do you really wanna know?”

    “Well, obviously.”

    Yamaguchi sighed and rolled over so her face was pressed into a pillow. “It’s you,” she mumbled so quietly that Tsukki couldn’t understand her.

    “Uhhh, I didn’t really catch that,” he said, nudging her. “Speak up.”

    “I said it’s you!” Yamaguchi said, throwing the pillow at him exasperatedly. “You, you, you! And you never notice at all! I try so hard and you’re always off in your own little world, daydreaming about dinosaurs or some shit and I’m...”, she took a deep breath before continuing,”...I’m just so frustrated, ugh!” She flopped back onto her belly and refused to look at him, instead bringing a pillow close to her and burrowing her face in it.

    Tsukishima was, for once in his life, speechless.

    Now, Tsukishima was not the sort to receive confessions from girls. Despite his moderately good looks, his...unique personality tended to drive them away. But more than that, this was Yamaguchi, his best friend, confessing to him. How on earth was he _supposed_ to react?

    “I’m bisexual, if you really wanted to know,” was all his brain could come up with. “Since. Uh. I heard you asking Aki.”

    Yamaguchi moved her face from the pillow, peering at him. “Oh, really? Uh. That’s cool.” Then she yelped and added, “Um, i-if you just want to be friends, though, I’m... I’m totally okay with that! I understand!” She shot him her best fake smile, and Tsukki knew, just knew, that he’d fucked up badly.

    “I never said I wouldn’t date you, dumbass,” he said in that charming way of his. “You just, uh….. you never asked.”

    “Oh!”

        “Yeah…”

        “So then that means….”, she trailed off.

        “....Yes…”, he mumbled.

        “Yes what, Tsukki?” She grinned at him teasingly.

        “I……,” His face slowly turned pink.

        “Hmm? What was that?” Yamaguchi brought a hand up to her ear, grin still on her face.

        “I…….like...you too….” His ears were burning bright red at this point, and he looked at everything but her. The door was suddenly _much_ more interesting.

       “Oh my gosh!” she squealed, suddenly hugging him with a force that knocked the breath from his lungs. “Tsukki! I love you!”

    “Can’t...breathe…”, he panted, struggling to get away from her tight grip.

    “Oh, sorry Tsukki!”, Yamaguchi loosened her hold, pulling back and she looked at him sheepishly. “I, uh, I guess I went a little overboard?”

    The sudden pressure around Tsukishima’s torso had reminded him: he desperately needed to take his binder off. He was reluctant to do that in front of his new girlfriend, however. “Uhh, do you mind if I take this off?” he asked, tugging at the neck of the binder. “It’s getting hard to breathe.”

    “O-oh, sure,” Yamaguchi said. “Do you mind if I, um, undo my tuck? It’s kinda uncomfortable.”

    “Uh, sure. I’m gonna go ahead and change into my pajamas, then.”

    Yamaguchi went into the guest bathroom while Tsukishima changed out of his binder and into boxers and a loose T-shirt. When she came out, Yamaguchi was wearing a cute pink pajama set and matching slippers. _My girlfriend is really cute_ , Tsukishima thought suddenly. _My girlfriend_ : two words he thought he’d never put together in a sentence.

    “So whaddaya wanna do now?” Yamaguchi asked, plopping down on the floor.

“I don’t know….we could just talk, I guess? Unless, you wanna try playing Mario Kart again for the next hour?” Tsukishima grimaced at the thought of it.

“No, I think we could just talk…..even if beating you at Rainbow Road boosts my confidence, I’d still rather just relax a bit.”

“Hey!”

Yamaguchi giggled softly.

“So….how long did you bind today?” she asked him quietly after a moment.

“Hmm, I put on my binder around half an hour after I got up so…..that’d make it nine hours today,” he replied. “What about you though, Yamaguchi? You probably were tucked just as long as I had my binder on, right?” Tsukishima looked at her with concern, and a small frown made its way on his face.

“Yeah, I actually was, although after a while you get used to the pain, you know? Still doesn’t make it any easier when I untuck. Ugh, and I hate the numb pain that happens sometimes if I’m tucked too long. I just want to curl up and die when that happens.” She punctuated the last sentence with an exaggerated groan. “Sometimes I really wish I didn’t have to worry about passing so much.”

Tsukishima nodded. “It’s such a _pain_.”

Yamaguchi began counting on her fingers. “Makeup, tucks, breast forms, bras, control panties, hair extensions…”

“Binders, packers, compression shorts…”

“Not to mention all the injections!”

Tsukishima shuddered. He loathed the injections.

“At least it helps with dysphoria, though,” Yamaguchi said. “Otherwise it wouldn’t be worth it at all.”

“Dysphoria’s a pain in the ass,” Tsukishima agreed. At least he was tall and thin, so people rarely misgendered him these days. And yet: “But I hate it when people stare at me in restaurants when I’m trying to eat…”

“Or whisper about me in class…”

“When Dad misgenders me for the fourth time that day and doesn’t bother to apologize…”

“Or your mom says you’ll never be a ‘real girl.’ It sucks,” Yamaguchi sighed, chin in hands. “But what can you do?”

“Punch them,” Tsukishima said seriously. “Just punch every transphobe and transmisogynist right in the face.”

“Oh my god, Tsukki, no,” she laughed. “That would be fun, though.”

“It’d be like spiking a volleyball. Just spike all of the haters.” He mimicked spiking a volleyball, but accidentally hit himself in his own face. “Augh! Dammit!”

“My hero,” Yamaguchi said, giggling. She pretended to swoon, but lost her balance and fell right in Tsukishima’s lap.

“Uh-oh,” she said, still laughing so hard that she couldn’t sit up. Tsukishima couldn’t look away from her: beautiful brown eyes, reddened face covered in cute little freckles, soft pale lips (wouldn’t it be nice to kiss those…?), and--

“Tsukki! Earth to Tsukki!” Yamaguchi was now sitting up and waving her hand in his face. “Are you listening? I asked if you wanted to watch a movie now!”

“Oh, uh, sure,” he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’ll go get some popcorn.”

They ended up watching an old American film with subtitles--some cheesy romantic thing Yamaguchi adored--and somehow, during the course of the movie, she ended up positioning her hand right against Tsukki’s, then hesitantly drawing away. _If you wanted to hold my hand, just ask me_ , Tsukki thought with some amusement as he grasped her hand and squeezed it.

The couple on-screen started to share a passionate kiss, making Yamaguchi sigh, “How romantic.” She stole a glance at her boyfriend, only to realize he wasn’t looking at the TV, but at her.

“I was thinking,” Tsukishima began. “Do you, uh, want to try that?”

Yamaguchi startled. “Y-you mean kissing?”

Tsukishima nodded and squeezed her hand again. “I would. Only if you want to, obviously.”

She nodded. “Y-yeah, I’d like that..”

Tsukishima swallowed a breath, and tried to will away his nervousness.

Yamaguchi closed her eyes, and puckered her lips, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she leaned in towards him.

Tsukishima slowly closed his eyes, and hesitantly leaned in towards her.

They were inching closer...almost a breath away from meeting one another’s lips when--

“Hey, you two, I brought pizza--WHOA!”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima nearly jumped out of their skins as Akiteru barged in, bearing a box of steaming hot pizza and gawking at them like they’d each grown two heads.

Tsukishima recovered his dignity first. “Jesus, calm down,” he said, adjusting his glasses. “It’s not like we were having sex on the couch.”

“TSUKKI!” Yamaguchi said, covering her face with her hands. “Oh my _god_!”

Akiteru, meanwhile, had apparently decided that the best thing to do for everyone involved was to walk out and pretend nothing had happened. Well, that was fine with Tsukki. He turned back to Yamaguchi and asked, “So, uh, do you wanna…?”

“Try again?” she finished breathlessly. “Oh, Tsukki, _yes_!”

Their first kiss was hesitant, then a little too eager; it was messy, it was awkward, but for them, it was absolutely perfect.

But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
